


Midnight Snacks

by woofbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ASMR, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, OT3, PWP, Shameless Smut, Teasing, blowjob, excuse me, idk - Freeform, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofbebe/pseuds/woofbebe
Summary: Hoseok and Changkyun wanted ramyeon. But Kihyun was sleepy.So they teamed up to 'wake' him up....Although maybe in the end it's not for the ramyeon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes at the tags* How did my first fics become all OT3-ish, and the second turned to be this lengthy shameless smut, I would never know.  
> But hey, enjoy.

 

Come backs were something that was both heaven and hell. Heaven; for the whole family of Monsta X was able to meet lots and lots of Monbebes and actually make name again for themselves on countless stages and shows, and hell; for the killer schedule –something that both relieved and dreaded pretty much everyone in the showbiz world. And yes, that Heaven x Hell concept  had already become something familiar to Monsta X, if not even worse on their part.

Today was no different, they somehow just had to travel back and forth five venues for five different events. They had two stage prerecordings on different TV stations, two magazine photoshoots regarding the two shows that somehow took place outdoor –way far from each stations, and one short fanmeet that somehow felt to be not all that short since the place was even further than all those trips combined. It totally wrecked  their body for the day, but at least the long trips also meant they could sleep away that plenty time they spent on the road. At least for most.

Kihyun could barely sleep.

He didn’t know what soul he had the misfortune of displeasing (or torturing because he knew he could be ‘pretty’ savage) that day for his personal schedule to be like this. How the manager thought slipping this many ‘singing solos’ of different songs -some not even by their band- on their rundown of one hell of a schedule is OK, he would never know. Was it even human? Was this his punishment for popping Changkyun’s bubbles last week? (He wouldn’t admit it that he still both felt really guilty yet also deeply satisfied by his pouting reaction.)

One thing for sure, unlike the rest of his band mates, Kihyun wasn’t able to sleep much. He had spent most of his time in the car remembering and silently rehearsing the songs. So, when he reached home he planned to just straight away go to sleep. On usual nights, he usually would make something first for his members, even if he himself didn’t plan on having dinner or snacks. Tonight however, he was dead ass tired, and he was sure that at least Minhyuk or Hyunwoo who had obviously slept better (they slept so well Hoseok managed to get plenty pictures of them sleeping on each other in the car) would be able to make something for both themselves and the rest of the others had they wanted to eat anything. Despite the fact that he had slept for two hours on their way back home, he was still hazy from sleep after all and he decided a second round was straight in order.

 

Unfortunately, though, the two devils that entered his room didn’t think the same way. Kihyun had just finished preparing  for sleep, and he was just dragging his blanket up when he heard the door. His eyes were still groggy as he tried to glare to the two intruders that were approaching him.

“Seriously, can’t you guys just let me sleep?”, he groaned, showing his utter annoyance at the two giggling boys that apparently thought his sleepy scowls were cute.

“Nooo, Ki. We apparently want ramyeon, and Hyunwoo and Minhyuk aren’t all that good in making ramyeon”, Hoseok told the pinkette.

“Yah well, actually it was Hyung who wanted ramyeon, I’m just not in the mood for the leftover take outs, and I wanna bother you, too”, the maknae added.

Kihyun couldn’t help but grunted. He oh so wanted to complain. It was indeed flattering that his members relied on him so much, but couldn’t they spare him his sleep?  He could feel the haze of his sleep going away due to the intrusion, but he wasn’t planning to let go of it yet, dragging his blanket up until it covered his face. He had set his mind on getting his beauty sleep.

“Go away. I need my sleep”, he grunted as his voice was still heavy.

...

There was silence, and he thought the boys had finally given up, giving him mercy to continue his slumber.

It was unlikely of them, though. And he should have known better; should have seen the evil grins the hyung and maknae traded if it wasn’t for his blanket.

 

He suddenly could feel and hear his bed and sheet shifting, as he felt a hand ran up the side of his torso through the blanket. He tensed up a bit, but tried to regain his composure again when Hoseok’s hands tried to slowly snatch his blanket down.

It failed, though, when he felt his other hand on the nape of his neck. And as Hoseok murmured a low and breathy “Please..? Kihyun ah..?”, too close to his ear, the blanket was succesfully snatched away by Changkyun.

With his front defense successfully torn down, Hoseok took his chance to slide his hand up and down Kihyun’s front, making sure he _really_ took his time on it so the boy could _feel_ it. He caught his eyes  when he glanced up and he could see his trick started to work just fine. The haze of sleep seemed to be going further away from the vocalist. Satisfied, he shot the pinkette his mischievous grin.

_Oh, they’re playing dirty._

He almost gasped when he saw the infamous grin formed its way up Hoseok’s lips, but Kihyun wasn’t planning to give the boys more entertainment than what he had already helplessly spilled so soon. He couldn’t be that obvious, otherwise he would just egged them on and things would get way too out of hand.

“Come on, Ki.... we want your..”, Hoseok trailed suggestively, licking his lips. He then continued sliding his palms to the pinkette’s chest, rubbing ever so slowly, watching; feeling the not-so-subtle reaction in Kihyun’s body.

“....ramyeon. Please? Please? ..Please...?”

Had he been in other situation he would have snorted at the mention of the food, but Hoseok’s murmur once again was too deep into his ears for the boy’s liking. He couldn’t help but shuddered from all the stimulation. It was too much, Hoseok’s voice was too deep and rough and sweet and he could feel his head spinning already. He almost lost himself at Hoseok’s sweet pleas.

“Stop it, it won’t work”, Kihyun tried to counter. It was a blatant lie, but he still won’t let himself become their toy.

He tried avoiding the blonde’s eyes but he failed yet again, as Hoseok had already got hold of his chin, pushing it upwards to meet his eyes. He tried pulling his arms to cover his face with his hands but he then realized they were held up. Instead, he felt someone slipped his body behind him on the bed with arms around his small waist, his voice catching him off guard--

_Shit--_

 “...What won’t work, hyung...?”, Changkyun’s voice suddenly attacked him. Kihyun mentally scolded himself for forgetting Hoseok’s partner in crime, the sneaky maknae. Kihyun suddenly tilted his head back, feeling overwhelmed.

It was a wrong move, because then Hoseok could unabashedly watch his reactions, marveling in the helplessness in Kihyun’s eyes. It was sweet, and Hoseok licked his lips again, eyes getting darker.

“ But you’ve been reacting so nicely...., Kihyun-hyung..”, the maknae followed Hoseok’s previous actions, and Kihyun couldn’t help but hid his face in Hoseok’s neck, soon his burning head taking comfort in his cool skin. As their bodies rubbed against each other, Hoseok noticed a soft nudge from below, and let out a chuckle, sharing a knowing smile with his maknae.

The rapper’s voice was too husky, too raspy; it was dripping honey to Kihyun and he almost cried from the onslaught of stimulations. He had always loved certain voices, but Changkyun’s in particular did him wonders.  So, it really didn’t help that how his name rolled on the maknae’s tongue sounded undeniably beautiful. And sweet. And intoxicating. It didn’t help that he could feel all his hot breaths on the shell and inside of his ear, feeling the surface getting moist  from the steam.

“....You can just let go, you know, hyung...?”

It ruins him, that this one evil maknae used his cute, boyish, honey-like voice to seduce him, coaxing him into giving up. How the way he whispered to him, called him, messed the entirety of him to the core.

Oh. And it also totally and absolutely didn’t help one bit that the pinkette obviously had soft spots for the younger.

“Mmm,”, Changkyun grunted in his ear and nipped at the shell. The T-shirt Kihyun wore to bed had somehow ridden up his waist during their not-so-innocent banter, while his boxers slipped down to his hip bones. Hoseok was fast to place his hand on below his navel, rubbing it, and Changkyun’s fingers now rubbing dangerously soothing circles on Kihyun’s hips, underneath the band of his boxers.

“Hyung....”,

Closing his eyes, he licked the front of his ear, the sounds reverberating oh so obscenely. And he did it again and again; the slick sounds kept tormenting whatever sanity was left in Kihyun.

_Fuck._

It’s too mean. This was too mean.

Had he still had his guards on, he would have turned to his savage and somehow dominating self the time they started this hell of a game on him. He would be the the one chasing and spanking their asses by now. But he was caught off guard from the first second, and it was now too late to even regret things. He only hoped they would show mercy on him soon, letting him rest from this suffering that he would never be able to speak of. He was already hard and to be honest, both of the boys wouldn’t even give him enough time to actually process his thoughts and be properly embarassed. He knew that they must had known, but they didn’t seem to mind, and deep down this called his subconscious to follow the maknae’s suggestion.

Still though, he had made up his mind. No, he couldn’t actually think yet. They’d never stopped too long, barely giving him a second to breathe each time. But from the accumulated seconds from when he was –actually- able to think, he managed to conclude that this wouldn’t be something he would be able to live down.

So, when he felt himself started getting squished by the two boys embracing him from the front and back, he readied his voice. Hoseok and Changkyun seemed to notice, but they hardly care and continued the assaults. Hoseok was sucking, biting, ang humming on the sensitive skin below his ear, while Changkyun sucked the hollow of his neck, leaving love bites. The traces of their lips leaving burning sensations. Each contact sent Kihyun’s mind reeling again, and soon it was almost impossible for him to form coherent thoughts.

Suddenly, a loud laugh was heard from the members watching TV in the living room. It manages to distracted them a bit, and Kihyun grabbed that chance to speak.

 

“Stop, STOP. OKAY. You guys wanted me to cook, I’ll do it. Just stop,”, he said hurriedly, trying to catch his breath.

 

Hoseok just cocked his eyebrows at this, throwing a glance to the rapper.

 

“Hmm?”

Head still a bit fuzzy from ‘pampering’ his other hyung, the maknae unintentionally let out a loud, deep grunt that sent Kihyun whipering, a small moan already out on his lips. He catched the blonde’s eyes, and they somehow shared a look of comprehension in between staring at Kihyun that made the pinkette nervous.

Soon enough, his dear maknae laughed, followed by his hyung, leaving Kihyun confused.

 

Hoseok’s movement afterwards mesmerized him as he take off his black top, but it was Changkyun’s voice that grazed his ears.

“Actually, hyung. You can just make the ramyeon tomorrow. Me and Hoseokkie hyung have something else in mind that we want to eat now,”, he calmly said.

_Something else?_

At first he couldn’t make out what they meant, but-

_OH._

And before he knew it, his wrists were held back up again.

 

“Wait-“, the pinkette panicked, as he realized his position.

“Nope” Hoseok shakes his head, half of his body already hovering over Kihyun.

“Can’t do, hyung. The others might come if we take too long, you know. The movie almost ended, afterall”

As they held the vocalist’s squirming body, both continued their assaults. Hoseok is back into licking and biting his ear, while now it was the maknae’s smooth pair of lips that grazed his neck and Adam’s apple. He still relentlessly tried to get out of their hold, but Hoseok’s strong grip on his wrists just rendered the efforts useless and in the back of his mind he wondered how could such smooth hands had such vice-like hold. His body squirms even more when he felt Changkyun’s hand running down his back slowly, finally resting below the small of his back, his fingers sneakily reaching to the skin below.

Kihyun tried to release himself again when he sensed Hoseok’s warm touch on his torso gradually going higher, but whatever strength he put against the grip, it was futile. If anything, it made the rest of his body even more frail to the assaults, resistance dying by the seconds. Genuinely sympathizing with his dear vocalist’s effort (but in no way would he let go), Hoseok rubbed the back oh his hand gently with his fingers. He then kissed Kihyun’s forehead as an apology.

The gesture calmed his mind but it also made him feel disoriented. He started lowering his guard unconsciously and felt himself letting go when he felt Hoseok’s palm goes his chest, a thumb rubbing  his left nipple.

“....H-Hyung!”

Kihyun half-moaned, and he could faintly see the blonde’s eyes getting even darker. Usually it wasn’t how the vocalist call Hoseok most of the times due to their bickering nature, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t relate him to the suffix at all. At times when things were more to the sentimental side, or the other needed a particular reminder, Kihyun still could be found using the suffix to refer to the blonde elder. As childish and immature he could be, Kihyun still looked up to him, being the dominant elder in the group. And as much as Hoseok too sometimes Hoseok wondered about their opposing familiar dynamics, he too thought it was best left that way.

This was new, though. And dared he say, it’s really not unwelcome.

“.... What was it again, Kihyunnie?”, he whispered lowly to the pinkette, missing the way he called him already. When he didn’t answer, biting his lips instead, he added more pressure to the fingers still rubbing his nipple. This released an audible moan out of Kihyun, which the maknae behind him appreciated by licking the side of his lips, but the oldest didn’t seem to be satisfied yet. He hummed for a second before suddenly  pinching his nipple.

“Aa—AHH!! Hyung! ...Hyung! Hyung, stop! I can’t..—“

This seemed to satisfy the so-called hyung, judging by the way Hoseok then nuzzled Kihyun’s shoulderblade and giggled from

 the moans and whines, but unfortunately this exchange had actually given birth to a streak of jealousy in the maknae behind him. Kihyun had not even recovered when he felt his hand stroking up his thigh, now rubbing the insides through the gap of his boxers.

“...Hyung. I’m sad... Don’t forget me like that”, said Changkyun, and Kihyun could feel the pout both on the skin just slightly below his ears and from the sound alone. The younger used his lovely husky voice again and it stirred something inside Kihyun that he didn’t want to recognize.

Because it always got Changkyun what he wanted.

“You should pay more attention to me too, hyung...”,

As if to emphasize it, the maknae moved lower and kiss his other nipple and licked it before the pinkette could register what was happening.

 

Kihyun couldn’t help but arched his back, drawing out a long moan as he felt his mind reeling again and starting to shut down.

It’s too much. _This,_ is too much.

He could feel his bulge straining against his boxers, could feel the once-loose cloth now already tight. His skin was hot and his cheeks were flushed deep red. Thoughts had left him quite sometime ago and now he had reluctantly given control of his body to the other two males. The two hands assaulting his chest and one down too close to his crotch for his liking were already overwhelming him, and to be honest their surrounding heat and scents didn’t help either. Those hands roaming mercilessly around his body was just too big a feat for his mind to defeat, their voices on his ears rendering him unable to think. And soon, he wasn’t so sure what he was saying anymore.

 

“..P-Please.......”

 

He was breathing heavily from all the ministrations, but he knew the quiet plea didn’t escape the two’s ears from how he was sure the two smirked.

There was a moment of stillness before he felt a hand slipped through his boxers, grabbing his erection. It was Changkyun’s. His thumb rubbed the tip of Kihyun’s cock and the pinkette dove his forehead to the maknae’s shoulder reflexively. He relished the feeling of his hyung’s forehead against his skin for a while before he pushed his jaws upwards to meet his eyes, as he stroke his hyung’s member up and down nonchalantly. His fingers rubbed the pinkette’s lower lip as he admired his blushing face. Feeling a bit left out, Hoseok then joined in, keeping his grip on the pinkette’s wrists, noticing the vocalist’s hands alternating from fisting to trying to claw on the sheet of his pillow. As he started to murmur again right into the insides of his ear, his other hands travelled lower to rub the inside of his thigh up until right below his cock, filling the emptiness of Changkyun’s palm previously there.

“How do you like this, hmm?”

He writhed, slightly opening his mouth, letting Hoseok’s thumb enter deeper and touching his tongue.

Changkyun seemed to realize something for a moment before he too moved closer to the vocalist, mimicking his hyung and grazing the front of Kihyun’s ear with his lips. Acknowledging the rapper’s intention, Hoseok grinned.

“....Mm... You were so opposed to this just before, though, hyung....”, the maknae murmured before licking his insides again.

Changkyun’s voice has just started to wreck the insides of his head again when he heard Hoseok’s moans in his other ear.

“....Mmh.. Kihyun-ah..”

“..Hyung....”

Changkyun could feel his cock twitched in his hand at that, and he smirked. He could also felt the wetness of his precum that was already leaking, happily smearing it up and down his length while increasing his pace.

As if the torture was not enough, they went back to whispering sweet nothings into Kihyun’s ear, as expected making the boy’s member twitch even more, precum already a mess on Changkyun’s palm again.

After a while, they stopped, and Kihyun almost wanted to kill himself for the embarassing disappointed whine that he let out. How Hoseok was chuckling at it made him felt even worse.

He was a second too late on realizing Hoseok’s movements, though. The blonde now caged his thighs in between his strong arms, already grabbing his boxers and gently pulling out his erections, the boxers’ band was just an inch below. Kihyun gasped as he felt the cold air of the room on his members, and this earned him Changkyun’s lips, closing on his neck again.

Hoseok kissed his tip before he pulled his finger from the bottom to the tip of the slit and this caused Kihyun to twitch once more, which made the blonde smiled in satisfaction. Without warning, Hoseok dove down, engulfing his full length in his hot mouth. He gave the shaft a tentative lick inside, appreciating the taste. He then grabbed both of Kihyun’s thigh and placed them on his shoulders, the pinkette’s boxers already snatched down and thrown to the side. His hands reaching under and grabbed Kihyun’s ass cheeks as he started to suck him, massaging it.

The pinkette shuddered at the treatment. His hands were now already free, but any will of escaping already left Kihyun’s mind, and instead his hands were reaching to grip Changkyun’s arms. The maknae stilled himself, chuckling a bit as his other hand that was on Kihyun’s lower part now moving to his nipple that was lacking attention, giving it hard rubs again. His other hands already at his jaw, turning Kihyun’s face towards him, sending the male breathless when he suddenly kissed him full on the mouth.

Kihyun could feel his heart rate increasing even more as he instinctively savored the boy’s lips, relishing at how smooth and plump it was. His heartbeats became even harder and louder when the maknae licked open his lips and inserted his tongue, caressing his palate and tongue over and over. Kihyun felt himself getting way too light-headed from the kiss, but he still could feel Hoseok’s mouth job right down and Changkyun’s thumb wrecking his sanity, too.

“I’m so sorry, hyung... You’re just so delicious..”, whispered the maknae again when they pulled away for air, apology contradicting all of his actions and the smile he’s sporting on his lips.

_You Evil._

 

He didn’t have much time to complain, though, as he felt the tip of his cock nudged the back of Hoseok’s throat soon after the maknae’s distraction on his mouth ended. His body arched again, despite Hoseok’s strong arms keeping his lower part on its place. It’s unbearable; it’s making him breathless, but he also craved more and more of it; it’s not enough.

“D-don’t stop—“, he tried to add between moans.

Kihyun blindly grabbed Hoseok’s head, fingers raking through his platinum blond locks. He met Changkyun’s gaze, and the maknae feel him begging through his eyes, his dry lips didn’t go unnoticed. They moved in synch; as the maknae dove down to kiss him again and he too gripped the back of his head. Kihyun’s moans become muffled by the kiss, as the maknae sucked his tonge and nibbled on his lips, but it was in vain. They soon become louder and louder anyway as Hoseok moved faster on his cock.

 

“...Hyung—HYUNG! I’m close—“

 

Changkyun then let go of his lips, and locked gaze with the older, indulging in his hyung’s flushed expression and in the unadulterated pleasure evident in his eyes.

 

“.. Aaaa--.....AAAAHHHHH!!”

Kihyun screamed as his vision was filled with white and his whole body trembled.

 

\---

 

Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon had just finished watching a movie and were talking about their schedule tomorrow when they heard a long, loud moan, that unmistakably was their vocalist’s. Everyone went quiet, realizing two of the members that had been missing since the middle of the movie and their vocalist that had aimed for his bed prior, putting two and two together.

It was Jooheon who broke the silence.

“I’m tagging the couch.”

And everyone laughed, pitying his choice of sleeping quarter for the night.

Giggling, Minhyuk corrected him, "No. Actually, you can just sleep on Hoseok-hyung's bed. I'll sleep with Hyunwoo-hyung."

Hyunwoo stole a glance towards Minhyuk before nodding. Everyone knew Minhyuk could always sleep with Hyunwoo on his bed, anyway.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What was that? Wait, what did I write? Do you know? I don't.
> 
> What started as a fluffy plot from Hoseok's "my type is one that cooks good ramyeon" and Changkyun's adorable finger guns turned out to this, IDK how.  
> This is totally and totally my first smut, and TBH I don't even actually know how it works, so I hope that at least it's a decent smut read? Oh yeah I kinda changed the ending a tad bit because I realized I miscounted the remaining beds. oTL  
> *exhales*  
>    
> Anyway, enjoy Monsta X Ray! I think it's already up, gotta watch that too after this, teehee.


End file.
